Runtime analysis tools are commonly used in software development to evaluate the behavior of computer programs. Runtime analysis refers to the practice of understanding computer program behavior using data collected during execution of a computer program. Typically, program code is compiled using the runtime analysis tool. The runtime analysis tool instruments the computer program, referred to as the computer program under test, with additional code that can perform various monitoring tasks and reporting functions that can or may work cooperatively with the runtime analysis tool itself.
Virtual memory, in general, refers to the manner in which computer programs access memory resources of a computer system. Most modern operating systems reference memory using virtual memory addresses which are translated into real random access memory addresses. For the most part, only core portions of the kernel of an operating system are able to access real memory addresses directly. If improperly managed, a computer program can run out of virtual memory. When virtual memory is depleted, the computer program often exhibits unexpected and erratic behavior. In other cases, the computer program completely crashes.